Star Peppy
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Do a barrel roll! Use bombs wisely! Use the boost to get through! Try a somersault! Use the breaks! Incoming message from ROB 64! Don't mess up that arwing!


**Star Peppy**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Don't ask me how I came up with this. Just...don't. Please. (hides away in shame)

Disclaimer: Star Fox belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

The Lylat System. So peaceful... so calm... and it was troubled by the evil forces of Andross! So Fox McCloud of the Star Fox team went to Gamelon to aid Duke Onlet, but never returned... and thus, a certain old gray hare took control, as the Star Fox team has soon become...

THE _S__TAR PEPPY_ TEAM!! WITH EVEN **M****ORE _BARREL ROLLS_**!!

"This is Peppy Hare. Copy!" Peppy Hare, the grayish-colored rabbit with a yellow coat, stated in a rather youngish voice, being the leader of the three-man team, the Star Peppy.

"Falco Lombardi here, loud and clear." Falco Lombardi, a blue-colored falcon with a grayish coat and a slight Brooklyn accent, stated coolly, to the left of Peppy's blue-colored arwing.

"This is Slippy. I'm okay." Slippy Toad, a green-colored frog with an annoying high pitched voice wearing a grayish coat, replied, to the right of Peppy's arwing.

"PREPARE TO HEAD OFF TO CORNERIA." ROB stated in a very robotic voice, subjecting the objection for Star Peppy.

The three blue-colored arwings then blasted right towards Corneria, leaving the Great Fox behind as the three arwings zoomed through the atmosphere of the earth-like planet, and then started flying above the clear blue water below.

"Do a barrel roll!" Peppy shouted out his famous phrase, as he did a barrel roll and repelled several blasters back at several gun-ships, which caused them to explode.

"How!?" Slippy shouted back, struggling to do a barrel roll as his arwing struggled to roll.

"Press R or Z twice!" Peppy stated back wise advise as he turned to the right and started to fire several lasers at enemy ships, destroying them.

Slippy looked down at his control panel, and frantically searched. "But there is no R or Z button!" He shouted in dismay, worrying.

"Jeeze louise!" Falco stated, slapping his face as he started firing several lasers at different enemies, destroying them.

"Use bombs wisely!" Peppy shouted again as he fired a smart bomb to the northeastern direction, watching the bomb's explosion taking out more than one hundred ships at the same time.

Slippy fired one of the Smart Bombs into a squadron of enemies, and the bomb exploded, causing Slippy's Arwing to be heavily damaged.

"Peppy! Help me!" Slippy cried as he had four enemy ships on his tail, each of them firing shot after shot on the green-colored amphibian's arwing, damaging it greatly.

"Try a somersault!" Peppy suggested, zooming nearby as several enemy ships chased and fired at him, managing to damage the right wing of the arwing.

Slippy tried his best, but he could not get the arwing to do a somersault. "It's not working, Peppy!" He shouted in horror, struggling as he then approached several land mines, swerving from the right to left.

"Use the brakes!" Peppy suggested as he soared right past several small enemy ships and did a barrel roll to the left, firing several lasers.

Slippy accidentally used the boost instead, and he took damage within his arwing as the mines exploded, causing the arwing to lose fuel.

"Something's wrong with the G-Defuser!" Slippy shouted in fear, his arwing not picking up any speed.

"Use the boost to get through!" Peppy shouted right afterwards, frying right above a large enemy ship, before firing some Smart Bombs, watching them do great damage on them as the enemy ship then exploded in a fiery fashion.

"Oh noooooooooo!" Slippy shouted in horror as he used the brakes, but could not make it as he crashed into the enemy ship that was trailing behind Falco, exploding in the process.

Falco shook his head, rolling his eyes in dismay. "Gee, I've been saved by Slippy. How swell."

"Do a Barrel roll!" Peppy shouted again as the three team members all did barrel rolls, only to be blasted into oblivion by...

...Star Pigma.

"I'm gonna bust yer ship up REEEEEEAAAAAAAAALLLLLL good!" Pigma, the leader, laughed with giddy as he flew past the damaged arwings that crashed onto the Great Fox in his Wolfen.

Behind Pigma were Leon and Andrew, who both chuckled on their own rights as the three members of Star Pigma started firing upon the Great Fox, damaging the ship greatly.

"EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY. THE GREAT FOX IS TAKING TOO MUCH DAMAGE," ROB stated as red sirens started going off, and the Great Fox started to lag. It was until a matter of few minutes that the Great Fox was doomed... and finally...

**Boom**. Along with the destruction of the Great Fox and ROB, there goes Star Peppy and Star Pigma.

**THE END**


End file.
